


Last Missing Piece

by currentlywriting (Selinenuli)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinenuli/pseuds/currentlywriting
Summary: They were home. They were safe, at least relatively. They were together.Almost.Calamity Jane was still nowhere to be found.(Calamity Jane has been Nicole's lifelong friend from the start. She was a part of the Earp-Haught family, too.)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 128





	Last Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> How very like me to not post anything for a long time.  
> I was busy with school. But we're under quarantine now, so I have more time.
> 
> First Wynonna Earp fic. I want to write more, though, so feel free to prompt me!

Nicole turned her head sharply. Waverly followed her line of sight.

After a pause, Nicole sighed and shook her head “It’s nothing. Thought I heard something, is all.”

Waverly bit the inside of her cheek.  
She knew exactly what Nicole had thought she heard. What she hoped she had heard.

But there was nothing there. Just the wind.

No giant, ginger ball of fur.

Waverly wrapped a hand around her girlfriend’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
“Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll turn up eventually.”

Nicole looked at her with uncertain, desperate eyes.

Waverly hated seeing her like that.

“It’ll be fine,” she said.

Nicole nodded, though she was obviously not convinced.

Waverly pulled her close.

She really needed to find that damn cat.

* * *

  
_Nicole was not planning to get a cat._

_She liked cats, sure. They were soft and fluffy and cute. But as much as she liked cats, she was not planning to get one._

_So much for that._

_She found it on her way home, in the rain.  
_ _A small, soaking, freezing ball of fur._

_Its hair was red.  
_ _Just like Nicole._

_And it was alone.  
_ _Just like Nicole._

_What was she supposed to do, just leave it there?_

_She took it home, and dried it, and fed it._

_Her roommate didn’t seem pleased. But she didn’t say anything, so neither did Nicole._

_She took the cat to the vet. She got food and other stuff cats needed.  
_ _And then she suddenly had a cat._

_Calamity Jane._

_A small, fluffy, frowny ball of fur._

_And the loneliness that was previously settled over Nicole’s heart, that heavy weight she hadn’t noticed until its absence, was gone._

_Because she had been alone.  
_ _Because she was still recovering from a recent breakup, and she had almost no friends.  
_ _Because her parents had practically disowned her when she told them she wanted to be a cop._

_Well, until now. Now she had Calamity Jane._

_The cat was there everyday when she got home. She rubbed against her legs and purred when scratched behind her ear._

_She was the one stable thing in Nicole’s unstable life._

* * *

_Waverly’s mind had not fully registered the fact that Nicole had a cat._

_At least not until she met said cat for the first time._

_It was also her first time seeing Nicole’s apartment.  
_ _Not that that was unusual, their relationship was, after all, at its start._

_But making out in Nedley’s office was not… ideal.  
_ _And they couldn’t go to the homestead, what with Wynonna not knowing._

_And besides, Waverly was stoked to see where Nicole lived._

_She was just not expecting the cat._

_Calamity Jane was a very big and very red ball of fur that rubbed against Nicole’s legs as soon as they went through the door._

_Nicole picked her up and scratched behind her ear, and turned so that they were both facing Waverly._

_“This is Calamity Jane,” she said. “Don’t worry, she is super friendly.”_

_Waverly smiled, reaching her hand towards the cat._

_Calamity Jane sniffed at the tips of her fingers, hesitating, and Waverly held her breath._

_Then she chastised herself.  
_ _That was ridiculous! Why did she care so much for the approval of a cat?_

_The answer was obvious, of course. If hidden from Waverly’s eyes.  
_ _She waited with held breath, and grinned when Calamity Jane let her pet her head._

_Later, the cat even climbed up into her lap. Nicole pouted, muttering “Traitor” under her breath.  
_ _But then she smiled and pressed a kiss behind Waverly’s ear “I’m glad you two are getting along, y’know? She’s the best friend I’ve ever had.”_

* * *

_The move had not been an official thing._

_It was just that at some point between the almost dying and the demons and the funeral, Nicole had started spending more and more time at the homestead._

_She had a toothbrush, and a drawer, and a part of the closet, and her boots had a permanent place beside the door._

_And at some point, the only reason for her not being at the homestead was taking care of Calamity Jane._

_It was Waverly who brought it up.  
_ _Just as Nicole was about to leave for the night, because the cat needed to be fed and cared for, and because she missed her giant ball of fur._

_“Hey, wouldn’t it be easier for you to just bring her here?” Waverly asked “And… y’know, make it official.”_

_Nicole paused, the door hanging open._

_“You want me to move in?”_

_Waverly grinned and ducked her head “Yeah. I mean, if you want to.”_

_Nicole breathed out a laugh “Of course I want to.”_

_Still grinning, Waverly leaned in for a kiss. “Good.”_

_After a minute, and a couple more kisses exchanged, Nicole stepped back with a frown.  
_ _“Will Wynonna be alright with having a cat around?”_

_“Yeah. She’ll complain to no end, but she really won’t mind.”_

_Nicole laughed and leaned back for another kiss._

_“I should probably start packing, then.”_

_A day later and Nicole had much more than a drawer and a part of the closet._

_Calamity Jane’s food and water had a place on the kitchen floor, and there was cat hair everywhere._

_Wynonna complained, of course. She wouldn’t be Wynonna if she didn’t._

_But Nicole once found her napping with the cat resting on her chest._

_She couldn’t be happier.  
_ _She had the love of her life, whatever Wynonna was to her, and her lifelong friend. All in one place._

* * *

Waverly hated the lack of cat hair on the furniture.  
Also the nearly permanent look of sadness on her girlfriend’s face.

They were home. They were safe, at least relatively. They were together.

Almost.

They had found Robin, eventually. But Calamity Jane was still nowhere to be found.

“She’ll turn up eventually,” Waverly kept saying.  
She didn’t know who she was trying to reassure, at this point.

Nicole, or herself. Wynonna, even.

They all missed that damn cat.

The bell rang, announcing a monster in the trap, and breaking the silence.

They all sprang into action.  
It was an instinct, at this point.

Waverly had gotten used to it. Had come to expect the bell, and the sight of one monster or another trapped in a hall in the ground.

What she did not expect however, was Rachel’s very hesitant “...Is that a cat?”

And then Nicole was sprinting across the snow and jumping down into the hall. Waverly followed with Wynonna close behind.

It was, indeed, a cat.

And not just any cat.

Waverly smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

In Nicole’s arms was Calamity Jane. She was thin and dirty and very very angry, but she was there.

Waverly helped Nicole out of the hole and tried to take the cat out of her arms, but she wouldn’t let go.

Understandable, Waverly presumed.

Some Days she didn’t want to let Nicole go, either.

It didn’t matter. Calamity Jane was back.

And gone was the permanent sadness in Nicole’s eyes.

That, too, Waverly could understand.

Calamity Jane had been Nicole’s lifelong friend.  
The one permanent part of her constantly changing life.

She was back now. The last missing piece of their little family.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole and pressed a kiss to her hair. She smiled at the sound of the cat’s purring.

They were all together, finally.

It was going to be okay.


End file.
